Children of Olympia
by ajkent14z
Summary: After the Gaia War, things became too good for a demigod, thanks to the Seven. but on Percy's eighteenth birthday, everything just toppled over. A mysterious boy appear, wanting to kill Percy and his friends. Why is he doing so? What is his intentions? And how a mortal like him has access to Celestial Weapons and World of Gods? Read and find... rated T for safety
1. The Story So Far

**Firstly, it's a pretty ambitious project, so please review and encourage me to write more. the first chapter here is only to sum up what happened in between the events of Heroes of Olympus and this story. Since "The Blood of Olympus" is yet to be published, I'm simply assuming that the demigods won the Gaia War, and none of the demigods die.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF RICK RIORDON'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**The Story So Far**

The Gaia War finally ended. The giants were defeated and Gaia was lulled back to sleep. With the efforts of the Seven and others, the Greek and Roman demigods were finally united.

In addition to the joys, Sally Jackson gave birth to a new child in the family, a baby boy. Though Percy was a bit tensed that Paul now had his own son and hence his importance in the family will probably get less, but Paul assured him that he will always be the elder son of the family. Moreover, Jason decided to inherit his mother's apartment and visit both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood often to keep in touch with his friends. Tristan McLean had decided to give more attention to his daughter, and hence, Piper spent almost half the year with him. But she happily returns to Camp Half-Blood during the rest of the year to get along with her siblings and friends.

Leo's life had been much better. He got a nice girlfriend in Calypso, who was finally freed of her curse (thanks to Leo's efforts), a brilliant pet in Festus, who was restored to his dragon form with Calypso and Cabin Nine's aid, some nice friends and the fabulous Bunker Nine, which was Leo's true home. Annabeth returned to her normal life. Studying, camp activities, dating Percy, etc. The only change in her life was that the Romans returned her mother's dignity as the Goddess of warfare and battle strategies and she was pretty sure to get some Roman siblings soon. Hazel's curse was wiped, and now she had a happy relationship with Frank, the new praetor of Twelfth Legion Fulminata. They were going to join the college in New Rome this year.

However, some people never change. Thalia was still the lieutenant of Artemis, Nico was still the Ambassador of Hades/Pluto, Reyna was still the strong-willed praetor of New Rome and Clarisse, well, angry as always.  
In short, things were more better than ever. But in the lives of demigods, there's no "And they lived happily ever after". Everything changed after Percy had his eighteenth birthday.


	2. Another Birthday Spoiled

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or anything related. The demigods are sole property of Rick Riordon and the gods actually belong to Ancient Greece.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Birthday Spoiled**

A nice and happy birthday at last! Percy Jackson finally had the best birthday of his life since he turned 12. Well, every year, there had been a new problem to face. And with what had happened last year, Percy had started to somewhat hate his own birthday. But now that Gaia was lulled back to sleep and the giants were defeated, Percy was finally able to celebrate his birthday.

At first, Sally Jackson wanted to invite all his friends from Camp Half-Blood as well as Camp Jupiter on a large party. After all, her son had turned 18. He was technically adult, and it was a celebration! But Percy managed to convince her to drop the idea. The essence of such a huge number of demigods, this time both the Greek and Roman, would surely convert the party into a Monster Marathon.

Considering the huge event, Chiron decided to neglect a few rules and allowed Sally and Paul to Camp Half-Blood. Percy's new half-brother Alexander was cradled in Sally's arms. Paul named him Alexander, though Sally wanted to call him after another of the demigods because Percy was also named after a Greek hero, Perseus. But Paul dismissed the idea. According to Paul, the child was a mortal, hence he named it after one of the mortal heroes of history. The little baby cooed with delight every once a while, watching so many strange faces and decorations.

This day was like the best dream Percy had ever seen. Although, things were hard to believe even as a dream, most of the dreams Percy had, always included monsters and evil pre-Olympian threats. Percy would not be surprised if Rachel or Ella muttered out another prophecy that would make his life worse.

"You look horrible, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth commented.

He managed a weak smile. "After all the near death experiences we'd been through, this looks like some another world."

"It's the fruit of our hardships, man!" Jason's voice caught their attention. He and Piper walked towards them, with presents in their hands.

"And I guess you should retain that smile on your face." Frank said, joining them.

"Yeah, cheer up boy, otherwise, you won't get any presents from Uncle Leo!" Leo spoke.

Percy laughed. "Alright, alright!" He took a look around. All the demigods were busy in decorating the camp. The mixed creativity of the kids made it look really beautiful. The Demeter/Ceres kids, along with the satyrs and dryads, were decorating flowers everywhere and Will Solace had arranged an orchestra with the Apollo Cabin. Tyson and the Hephaestus cabin had created beautiful Trident-shaped candles that levitated around the camp. In the centre was a large table decorated with numerous rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Hazel and the Athena Cabin, Percy thought. On the table, a large blue cake was placed, decorated with ribbons displaying events from Percy's adventures. Even the Ares Cabin had contributed, doing the heavy chores.

Percy's eyes wandered around when something ticked his brain. "Anybody saw Nico?" he asked. The group shook their heads. "I was expecting him to come."

"Jason placed a hand on his shoulders. "I think he's a bit stuck somewhere." he said, "Don't worry, he'll manage to join. Now, please don't make us wait." He gestured to the cake.

Percy had no idea why Nico still behaved like an outcast. It was considerable a few years back, when he had said he'll follow his dad's footprints and make his own way. But Hades was now accepted among the gods. Percy was still confused what made Nico feel isolated. He cared the boy like a little brother, and he felt pretty bad for him.

With these thoughts, he walked slowly towards the cake. Watching his family and friends once more, he managed a smile and lifted the knife to cut the cake. Hundreds of eyes were on him, it made him a little nervous.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth spoke. "The cake won't harm you!" He grinned and moved his knife towards the cake. Suddenly, someone shouted his name and pushed him on the ground. As he recovered from this sudden assault, Percy watched Nico di Angelo brushing his pants.

"Is this how you say Happy Birthday?" Percy asked annoyedly, but he realised nobody was watching them. The crowd had their attention on an arrow shaft dug deep into the cake.

Before Percy could speak, Nico shouted, "Attacker in the woods!" Soon, a group of campers ran into the direction.

What's going on?" Jason asked.

"There was an attacker in the woods." Nico said. "Couldn't see his face, he was wearing black robes."

"A brilliant archer, I must say." Frank said, pulling the arrow out of the cake. "Must've been inside your skull if not for Nico."

"Woah, thanks!" Percy muttered.

"That's Celestial Bronze." Annabeth shrieked.

"A Greek demigod?" Leo asked.

"This can't be true." Piper said. "Why would one of us want to kill Percy?"

Percy had no answer. He was still shocked by this sudden change of events. Million thoughts were circling his minds, none of them good. Suddenly, a wail echoed in the woods.

"Chris!" Annabeth shouted. "We must help!"

Percy ran towards the direction of the sound. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico and Leo joined, but Clarisse was running much faster than the rest. There was an absolute fear in her eyes. Chris, after all, was her boyfriend and she couldn't bear anything happen to him. They kept running into the woods until they heard the sound of swords clashing.

"That way!" Percy called. At a distance, a group of demigods were fighting someone in black robes. His face was covered and he held a brilliant sword in his hand. The sword had three parallel blades: Celestial bronze, Imperial gold and Stygian iron. It might have been pretty hard to lift, but the man used it with extreme expertise. Percy had never seen a weapon with all three metals. The blade radiated a very strong aura, as if the metals were cooperating with each other: a pretty strange thing in itself.

Frank fired an arrow at the intruder, who elegantly slashed it in the mid-air. Percy and Jason took the charge, their swords drawn. Clarisse aided with her spear Maimer. But man, the boy fought like a devil! Percy had seen a lot of swordsman, but this boy took it all. He fought the three of them single-handedly, without even shredding a sweat.

"Stop!" Piper shouted, seeing that straight-way combat would probably be a disadvantage.

"Charmspeak is a waste of time, Piper!" the man said. "I know your tricks and I'm well prepared."

"How do you know me?" Piper asked. Though, this question had no meaning in the world of demigods, since a lot of times, enemies knew about them, but still Piper was curious. And then, she had to distract the person.

"I know you?" the man said. "I know all of you, your powers and your weaknesses. I know what you can do, and what you WILL do!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leo shouted, making a time-out gesture. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't have time to explain things." the man said, slashing his blade. Jason was saved just in time when Chiron galloped out of the woods and took the assault on a shield. The impact sent everyone a nice five feet back.

"Are we done here?" Chiron asked, in his usual upbeat voice.

"Lord Chiron!" the man bowed. "A pleasure to meet you." Everyone watched wide-eyed. Chiron proceeded towards the boy, eyes wary and stressed.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You ain't a demigod."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. "A mortal? Gimme a second, everyone. You are a mortal who has a sword with all three metals and have swordfighting skills like King Arthur! I thought there was a Mist around here!"

The man stood straight, removing his cloak. He had black-brown hair and crimson eyes. Percy thought he might be just imagining things, but the boy looked a bit like a teenaged Paul Blofis, even younger than Percy, maybe 16 or 17.

"Who are you?" Percy forced out the words.

"Avenger of the gods." the boy replied. "The last child of Olympus. Alexander Jackson-Blofis!"

* * *

**AN: How was the chapter, guys..? Please review.. I'll update it weekly, maybe faster.. So stay tuned..**


	3. Future Does Not Look Bright

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND A FEW CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Future Does Not Look Bright**

There was a long silence. Everyone stared at the boy who claimed to be Alexander Blofis.

Finally Leo broke the silence, "You are Percy's brother who is just born? This is something I can't understand. I mean, you were there in your mother's arms a few minutes ago and suddenly you grew up, like, 15 years! If it's a joke, I must say it's a lame one."

"You talk a lot for someone who is about to die." Alexander replied.

"Nobody is about to die!" Chiron commanded. "Your essence is definitely the same, I don't know how you managed that, but you can't be Alexander."

"Maybe this would explain, Lord Chiron." Alexander spoke, taking out a pocket watch. It had a round golden dial with a scythe inscribed on the back.

Chiron's eyes got wide. During all his years as a trainer of demigods, the centaur never had the slightest of idea that he would see the biggest weapon his father had. The artifact that could change the entire scenario of the Titan War, but Kronos never used it. People know him as the evil and merciless Titan King, but most of them never imagined that Kronos had the greatest power that could have destroyed the gods even before they came to power.

Chiron knew well. His father, however powerful, had his destiny decided by the Fates. He was destined to be overthrown by his children, and even the most capable titan is not able to change that. But maybe, just maybe, he found a way to use his biggest weapon. The Titan Lord maybe decided that it was time to utilize his only domain to the full. The Time itself!

"Kronos sent you." Chiron spoke, but his voice appeared to be broken. "To kill the demigods. He's using you against your own brother."

Chiron's eyes were stuck at Alexander. Those crimson eyes had a horrible rage in them. Chiron was habitual of determining the inner potential of a hero. Alexander, though not a demigod, was capable enough to turn the entirety of Camp Half-Blood into Kingdom Come. But there was something he can't read. Alexander had respect for him.

"Lord Kronos didn't send me." Alexander spoke to clear his doubts. "It was you."

Chiron felt as if Gaia had suddenly revitalized and was pulling him into the Underworld.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked. "I'm already too confused; will you please stop talking like the Oracle of Delphi?"

Alexander turned to Leo. "I don't think anyone taught you to keep quite when the elders are talking, ain't it?" His words had immense hatred. He would have killed the demigod by now, if it wasn't for Chiron.

"He IS Alexander." Chiron spoke. Everyone stared the centaur as if he had suddenly grown a third eye on his forehead. "As weird it sounds, the truth is that he has Kronos' Time Traveler. He is indeed Alexander."

"Time Traveler?" Annabeth asked, suddenly realizing something. "You mean, he is from the future!"

"The Fates never allow anyone to change the tides of time." Chiron said. "But if he is here, then I'm afraid the rules have changed in the future." He turned to Alexander. "I don't know why you are adamant at killing the demigods. I don't know why I asked you to do this, assuming I actually did so. But here, I can't let you harm anyone, unless you give a proper explanation for your intentions."

"Does that mean you'll let him kill us afterwards?" Jason asked.

"Obviously not." Chiron said. "But maybe we can find another way to change the time-stream."

"If you say so." Alexander said. "But if there had been another way, we would have tried that by now. Sorry to disappoint you, but the future is too messed up." He turned to Percy, speaking with immense disgust. "You should better ask mom and dad to return. I don't think they would like to know that their sons are going to be enemies in the future."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Percy replied sarcastically.

"You should be more relieved that Lord Chiron intervened." Alexander spoke curtly. "If he hadn't, they would've been burning your shroud by now."

"Take that back!" Percy shouted.

"Make me." Alexander replied with a smirk.

"Silence!" Chiron shouted. "You two, keep your disputes out of the Camp for now. All the cabin heads, gather with your siblings in the mess hall. Disperse!" Nobody dared to argue the Activities Director. Within seconds, everyone left Chiron and Alexander alone.

"I guess you owe us an explanation, young boy." Chiron said. Alexander nodded and his sword turned into a ring that looked like the Greek letter 'Omega'. He started walking with Chiron towards the camp.

"I've never seen such type of sword in a mortal's possession." Chiron said.

"The Blade of Olympus." Alexander spoke. "Mother Rhea had the Elder Cyclopes forge it for me."

"Rhea?" Chiron asked. "You met her?"

"The only Titan I ever met." Alexander said. "She gave me this blade, with the last remains of the three weapons of the Elder Gods."

"Last remains?" Chiron asked.

"As I said, the future is pretty messed up." Alexander replied. "You'll understand when I'll explain the things."

Chiron nodded and continued the walk. The entire camp had an eerie silence except for the mess hall, where every single demigod sat with their respective cabin, discussing the events. There was a total chaos and everyone was so involved that they didn't noticed Chiron entering the hall.

"Attention!" Chiron's voice echoed. "I'm sorry if you had any inconvenience, but this is important to let you know that this boy is sent from the future on a quest. You all are requested to remain silent and listen to him, after which we will discuss our options."

He gestured Alexander to come forward. The boy looked nervous, which was pretty awkward considering he was just about to initiate a massacre in Camp Half-Blood. Alexander took a deep breath and started, "I'm sent to kill twelve demigods-"

Suddenly, loud noise erupted as everyone shouted curses and threw food at Alexander. One of the Ares kids ran towards him with his spear, yelling, "I'll kill you first!"

Alexander's ring transformed into a shining triple-bladed sword that made the kid stop in his tracks. "I promised Chiron not to spill blood until I complete explaining myself." he said. "Don't make me change my mind."

It was hard for Chiron to believe that the words came from the same boy who was sweating with nervousness a minute ago. He glared the Ares' kid, who stepped back and took his seat.

Alexander continued, "I am not doing this on the request of a God, Titan, Primordial, Monsters, or any other enemy of the demigods. I'm sorry to speak, but this quest is assigned by Lord Chiron himself, as a last resort to change the fate we are facing. And if I fail, I'm afraid that you would be facing the very fate soon."

Now the campers looked a bit more interested. "Who are the twelve demigods?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm afraid that most of them are your friends." Alexander said. "The names are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Lavesque, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Calypso."

"Why these twelve in particular?" Will Solace asked.

"Because they are a threat to your future." Alexander replied.

"Enough!" Percy stood up. "The names you have taken are the reasons you are alive."

"From what I know, they are the reasons I hate being alive!" Alexander replied with equal resentment. "Since the day you and your friends took the thrones of Olympus, our lives had become the worst nightmare!"

"Since we did WHAAT?" Leo exclaimed. Chiron watched Alexander as if he had burned the whole mess hall with Greek fire.

"You fulfilled the curse." Alexander spoke. "The curse every ruler had to face. Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos, who was defeated by Zeus-"

"No!" Chiron said. "Please don't say that-"

"The twelve followed this." Alexander completed. "15 years ago, or I must say, just two months from now, someone kidnapped Lord Apollo. The world fell in eternal darkness. These twelve were chosen to bring Lord Apollo back, and after two complete years, they succeeded, but everything changed from there. The twelve started acting superior and power-hungry. They started to believe that the gods use them as pawns every time. They left their respective Camps and went undercover. When they returned, they were far more powerful than anyone can imagine. They revolted against the gods and started to kill any demigod who denied to support. I don't know how they did it and what influenced them, but they overthrew Zeus and the Olympians and claimed the thrones for themselves. They threw every single God into Tartarus and established dictatorship. Hazel lifted the Mist and announced them the new gods, commanding people to worship them. Anyone who refused was killed on sight. Claiming Olympus, they became invincible and immortal. A war broke out, what we call the Third World War, but the mortals were soon defeated. The demigods who supported the mortals were killed brutally. It's still the same. All the demigods are either dead or with them."

All the eyes lifted on the said demigods and once again loud mutterings erupted.

Alexander continued, "The New Olympians have a giant army of demigods and monsters at their disposal. Nico has claimed the Underworld and the Doors of Death. I was one of the revolutionaries, and was fighting them for three years. I'm alive only because Celestial Metals do not harm mortals, but the New Olympians have started to use mortal weapons. Mother Rhea saved me last time and trusted me with her husband's Time Traveler after Lord Chiron suggested me to change the past. The New Olympians attacked Lord Chiron's hidden lair while I was coming back in time. I don't know what happened to them. Maybe they had Lord Chiron and Mother Rhea in Tartarus."

"But killing the demigods would not do you any good." Chiron spoke. "We should have other options."

"There ain't any option left." Alexander said. "Tell me one thing, if Lord Apollo would be kidnapped, will you not send demigods to save him. Let's assume that you send someone else, what is the probability that things will change?"

"I agree with Alexander." Clarisse spoke, standing up. All the eyes shifted on her at once. "But if you killed them here, is there any guarantee that any other demigod would not do the same thing that they did? How many would you kill? And then, what would be the difference?" Chiron watched in amazement. Clarisse la Rue talking wise! That was an achievement.

"What else could I do?" Alexander asked. All the eyes again shifted back to Clarisse.

"How would I know?" she asked. "I'm not Princess!"

"Only one way to find out." Annabeth spoke. "We must consult those who are responsible for this destiny thing."

"You mean..." Percy spoke, "The Sisters of Fates?"

* * *

**AN: how was the chapter..? Please review guys.. It feeds fuel to the creativity..**


	4. Fates Gave a Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything, but the plot and a few characters...**

**This chapter should have come later, but I'll be a little busy this week, so it's a sort of advance installment.. Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fates Gave a Prophecy**

Annabeth didn't know what she had said. Fates were not like the other gods; they were far more ancient and far more powerful. What they decide is inevitable and if they decided the gods to fall down, it was not in anyone's will to defy that. But still, if anyone could help them out this time, it were the Fates.

But the bigger problem was to find them. They never stay at one place and not even the gods know where they would be. But Annabeth had a plan.

"Rachel," she spoke, "you speak prophecies decided by the Fates, is it right?"

"Yes." Rachel agreed. "But that's not voluntary. The spirit of the oracle-"

"We know that, Rachel." Annabeth said. "But the spirit of the oracle is somehow connected to the Fates. There is no other way the prophecies could pop up inside your head."

"What are you planning?" Chiron asked.

"Rachel has to take over the spirit and try to use the link to contact the Fates." Annabeth said.

"What!" Rachel screamed. "Are you mad?"

"Our lives are at stake, Rachel, what else do you expect?" Annabeth asked.

"But I never tried it before." Rachel excused.

"You can do it." Annabeth said. She turned to Chiron. "And meanwhile, I think we must let the Gods know what is going on. Maybe call the Hunters and Lady Artemis. Thalia must know she has a kill-on-sight warrant from the future."

Annabeth took a look at Alexander. The boy calmly sat in a corner. If he hadn't got his dad's facial features, anyone could easily mistake him as a Hades' kid. His face clearly explained one thing, that he'll have no second thought on killing them if no other options came out.

He was a boy who had respect for the gods. Maybe because he was a mortal. Annabeth knew that almost every demigod has resentment for atleast one of the gods, if not all. And then she had her fatal flaw, the feeling that she could do things even better than the gods. She wasn't surprised to hear that anything like that could happen in the future. But if Alexander was sent back in time, things might have been terribly wrong.

"Uh, Alex," she heard Conner Stoll's voice, "can I call you Alex?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at the Stoll.

"Uh, I wanted to ask if I'm alive in your time." Conner spoke.

Alex sighed. "I don't want to give you any false hope, Conner. Travis killed you."

"Travis?" Annabeth interfered. "He killed his own brother?"

"Shocking, right?" Alex said with a playful smirk. "Coming from someone who banished her own mother into Tartarus and allied with her mortal enemy to slay all Athena children."

"Arachne?" Annabeth asked in utter shock. "I allied with Arachne?"

"The definitions of loyalty have changed, Chase." Alex said. "Percy killed my dad when he was defending me. Will, Butch, Clarisse, Clovis, Lou, Chris, Katie, Dakota, Drew, Gwen, everyone is dead in my time. And it was the twelve of you who killed them. You made people worship monsters like Arachne and rogues like Pasiphae."

"Please stop!" Annabeth cried. It was hard to bear that she had done all these evils by herself.

"What happened, Chase?" Alex spoke. "Not able to bear the burden of your own evil deeds?"

"Stop it, Alexander!" Jason interfered, just when Annabeth was about to cry like a baby.

"Feeling bad, are you?" Alex asked him. "Did you felt bad when you punished Lord Zeus to bear the weight of the sky? Did you felt bad when you asked Piper to seduce the demigods to join your side?"

"I'd never do anything like that." Jason shouted. "I'd never ask Piper to go out with anyone else for my profit."

"Not your alone." Alex said. "Piper enjoys her suitors. She's the next Aphrodite, after all. Same as you are the next Zeus. You know, Grace, if you would know everything you and your friends did, you'll prefer to get killed right here right now."

Annabeth knew Jason was feeling exactly the same as she was feeling that time. Horrible. Starting to despise himself. She couldn't even imagine that they had actually done all the things in the future. She wanted to go back in her cabin, lock the door and cry hard.

She was diverted from her thought when loud noises echoed and one after another, the Olympians started to appear. Artemis joined with her Hunters. Alex was the first to kneel and others soon followed his example.

"Why are we called here on such a short notice?" Zeus asked Chiron.

"There's a huge problem, Zeus." Chiron spoke. "We have a boy here who is sent back in time by Rhea."

Alex came forward. "It's an honor to meet you in person, Lord Zeus."

"And you are?" Zeus asked.

"The boy I'm talking about." Chiron answered on his behalf. "Alexander Jackson-Blofis."

"Sally's child?" Poseidon asked. Chiron nodded in answer.

"You wasted the time of all the Gods to meet a mortal?" Ares asked.

"First, this is important." Chiron spoke. "And by important, I mean it could save you from being thrown into Tartarus by your own kids! And second, Annabeth asked me to call you, it wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean by thrown into Tartarus by our own kids?" Artemis asked. Chiron gestured Alex to spoke and he re-narrated the entire story. As he proceeded, the expressions on gods' faces got harsher.

Soon Alex completed, Ares bellowed, "Kill the twelve now!"

"We've discussed that already." Chiron spoke. "But I feel we must find a way to change this fate, rather than killing the demigods."

"Any of the gods agree with Chiron?" Zeus asked. Surprisingly, only Hera raised her hand. It was probably the very first time Annabeth felt grateful to the Queen of Olympus.

"What?" Zeus asked annoyedly. Hera paid no attention to her husband and turned to Alex.

"What exactly did Mother Rhea told you?" she asked. "I want her exact words, no modifications."

Alex tried to remember. "She said, 'You are the only hero alive and our last hope. May the time be with you. Change the past, my child.' And then she shoved me inside the portal."

"Did Mother Rhea ask you to kill the demigods?" Hera asked.

"No," Alex spoke, "but Chiron said if the twelve died before, things would have been normal."

Hera looked as if considering Alex's words. Annabeth had never seen the Queen of Olympus talk so motherly to anyone. She felt as if it was Athena, consoling that everything would be alright. All this time, nobody had ever seen Hera's true ability as the Goddess of motherhood, the ability she inherited from Rhea. Annabeth estimated that this was Hera's final resort. After all, charmspeak could be resisted, but a mother's words were much more convincing. Especially for those who respected their mothers. After all, a mother can convince her children that everything will be okay, even when things are at the worst. She imagined who Alex would be hearing her as, probably Sally Jackson.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when Rachel announced, "The Fates are arriving!"

Between all this, Annabeth had forgotten that she had asked Rachel to call the Fates. The oracle actually succeeded, though she fell unconscious soon afterwards. Annabeth rushed and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

The air soon turned heavier. Fog appeared in the hall, out of which, three female figures came out. Everyone, even the gods, knelt down to honor the most powerful force ever.

"The Sisters of Fates." Annabeth awed. The women looked old, probably ancient, but they radiated raw power. Obviously, these three were the deciders of everything since the start of the world.

"Honored Fates," Annabeth spoke, "I'm sorry if we disturbed you, but-"

"We know why we are called, young demigod." the Fates spoke in unison. The middle one, Lakhesis, walked straight towards Alex.

"This boy has a goal," she spoke, "but it's not what he would accomplish."

"Translation?" Leo whispered to Annabeth. The impact of Fates was enough to make Leo keep his voice low. Annabeth put her index finger on her lips, gesturing him to keep quite.

"You travelled long." another of the Fates, Clotho, spoke to Alex. "You were born for great deeds, but this is not the path."

"Even if you followed this path," the third fate, Astropos spoke, "you'd surely save the people of this time from the future that you are facing, but what had happened in your time, your past, cannot be reverted."

"We have prophesized that the gods may fall to their children, but every prophecy has a choice." Lakhesis said. "The choice was always in the hands of the children of Olympia. They chose power in your time, but it is not sure that they would do the same in this time."

"What should I do?" Alex asked. "How can I save my time?"

"You will have to fight the one not restricted by fates or times." Clotho spoke, "The future and past will join forces to fight the heinous crimes."

"Hope is your weapon, faith is your blade." Lakhesis chanted, "You have to find the evil escaped from bronze and jade."

"Children of Olympia fight, twelve in each hearth." Astropos added, "Only then the Olympus would prevail on Earth."

"Was that a prophecy?" Leo asked.

"Prophecies are not that simple, young demigod." Lakhesis spoke. "This is your path. Allow the sisters of fates to leave." With this, the sisters vanished in thin air.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who are reading my stories.. Please review though, responses are must for a story... The next chapter will see a few new characters..** I need three female lead characters, so** if you want to submit a character, please review.. you can have any God as your character's parent except the Elder Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter), Hecate, Khione, Hermes, Ares, Apollo and Artemis.. Sorry, but the above spaces are excluded for reasons..**


End file.
